


My Super Hero

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Jonghyun and Minho, best friends since high school, are partners in crime fighting. With their faithful assistant Onew, they put themselves in the most dangerous situations- all in the name of justice and peace. (Well...the money isn't bad either...) These two heros love their job and the perks that it comes with...their only wish is that they had someone to share it with.This is a story about two amazing guys, their astonishing skills, and a love that makes kyptonite look like a bee-sting.BTW...Did I mention that they have superpowers?





	1. The Super Heroes of Townsville

I fly through the midnight sky, gliding with the crisp night air. The stars twinkle above me like a river of sparkling diamonds. The full moon shines brightly, giving me strength in it’s luminous glow. I feel my powers growing, spreading through my body, giving me a sense of calming warmth. My loose-fit t-shirt and jeans blow in this midnight flight, strands of my neck-length brown hair fly back behind my face. I turn around so my back faces the city below. Looking up, I see a shooting star. I close my eyes and make a wish. 

~

Alarms sound in the distance. There is chaos on main street. Another shop is being robbed. I fly overhead, watching as people run in the opposite direction of my destination. The cities summertime heat makes sweat droplets slide down my forehead and neck . As I flew closer, I could hear deep voiced shouts, orders from a leader to his subordinates. A jewelry store comes into view. It’s front door’s glass window has been busted and the display case windows shattered. On the road below me, a bright light whizzes past. I sighed with a smirk. 

“It’s about freaking time.”

I gently land on my feet beside my best friend and crime fighting partner. We dress alike in all black; black jeans, vests, hoodies, military boots, and biker gloves. We stand shoulder to shoulder in front of a now destroyed jewelry store. The view of the damage was a lot worse from the ground. 

Ahh...just another day in paradise...

My partner took the first few steps towards the building while I followed a pace or so behind. We were almost at the entrance when we heard muffled shouts and glass shattering. At the door, we peered through the broken windows. A woman and her children were cowered in the furthest corner of the shop while a stockier man stood in front of them, his arms extended out in protection. There were five other men, all dressed in black as well, only they wore ski masks. They searched the small shop, leaving nothing unturned or unbroken. A taller man stood in front of the shop owner and his family, shouting with his pistol raised. We could only assume the was the leader since he was the only finely dressed gentleman in the pack. He wore a suit of all black, with shined shoes and a cane to match. The hat he wore looked slightly faded and matched perfectly to his worn out black coat. His pistol, one that looked like something from an old western film, gleamed in the stores fluorescent light. It’s polished finish gave the weapon an lifeless and fake look. 

My partner looked back at me and smiled. I locked eyes with him and nodded, a smirk tugging on my own lips. He moved out of the way and allowed me the room I needed to make me signature move...or so he would say. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing all my energy into my fist. I curled my arm back and aimed; with one swing, the front door flew into the shop, taking out three of the five lackeys with it. The leader of the gang whirled around to face us. His face went stock white as we stepped through the door’s threshold. 

“Tsh...always you two.” The leader tried to speak confidently, but his eyes betrayed his voice. I stood and stared him down, I saw my best friend move out of the corner of my eye. 

“STOP. C-Come any closer and-and the family gets it!” The criminal raised his gun to the father, then began pointing it back and forth from the father to the mother and children. I saw more tears silently flow from the mother’s face as she held her children close, turning to protect them from the gun. I felt my anger rise. How dare this coward threaten this family, and for his own selfish gain. Criminals are all the same, don’t let anyone tell you different. All they care about is themselves and their personal agenda. Fuck anyone who gets in their way. The world is just a playground to them, and messing up innocent people’s lives is a cheap thrill that they would gladly pursue. All of them disgust me. All of them. 

I was about to pounce when I heard my best friend’s sing-song voice. 

“Then how about a game~”

“What are you talking about!? Does this look like a game to you?!” The leader yelled, his eyes widened in astonishment of such an idea.

“Um...yes?” 

“Jong...Shut. Up.”

“Come on big guy. Listen, I’ll make you a deal...me against all five of your guys. Outside. If your guys win, you take everything this family has to offer...” The leader began laughing maniacally. The gun was lowered and he motioned for his underlings to come forth. 

“Sounds like a great game to me!” He laughed with boundless confidence, flashing us his yellowed teeth. 

“...however if I win...” 

‘Ah...I love my best friend. He’s an idiot but a brilliant idiot nonetheless.” Sure, this all could’ve been dealt with very quickly and easily, but let’s just say, we liked to spice things up. 

“If I win...then you get to play with Minho.” I smirked in sick delight as the mood of the leader changed. I stretched my neck; rotating it around, I allowed my neck bones to crack. The sound eerily resonated throughout the shop.

“Deal?” Jonghyun asked sweetly with that stupid puppy dog grin plastered on his lips. No one ever would’ve thought he could be a machine of utter destruction and chaos under that ridiculously innocent smile. 

“D-deal!” 

“Alright! Let’s go kiddos!” He swiftly turned and walked out into the street; standing in the middle, he waited for the five assailants to come. They did indeed approach Jonghyun, however agonizingly slow, unsure of really what to expect. They weren’t muscles heads, but they weren’t twigs and sticks either. Still, Jonghyun would win, he always wins. 

My gaze never broke from the leader; not as he watched Jonghyun pelt his subordinates with debris, or even when Jong lifted a car with his bare hands and threw it at them. All I could do was smile wickedly as I heard Jonghyun’s laugher from outside. The family that was originally sunk in a corner, now stood with their eyes wide and mouth’s agape as they watched my partner turn a ordinary street into an obstacle course. He’s always been good at doing that. I took a step further towards the leader. He jumped back, pointing the gun at me with a shaky hand. His eyes mirrored pure terror; a sight I had seen all too many times throughout my life.

“What? Are you gonna shoot? Just give up. You know you can’t win.” Another step. He backed up against the wall, his back pressed flat as if he were trying to melt through it. His cane discarded long ago, and hat now askew on his head; he looked like a puppy, cornered and defenseless. I motioned for the family to get out while they still could. The leader wasn’t even worried about them anymore. He was more worried about himself than anything else. Especially now that he heard the sounds of his comrades in agony; not death, no, never death, but always agony. The gun remained pointed at me as I watched the family escape thru the backdoor to safety. Another step and the sleek barrel of the gun was pressed against my chest. My fingers twitched I heard glass crack on the floor, my heartbeat calmed as I felt Jonghyun’s presence beside me. 

Don’t get me wrong, yeah, we were super strong, but we could also be super stupid. There had been more than one occasion where it wasn’t Jonghyun behind me, but someone who one up’ed him for only a second.

“Well...that was fun, but it looks like I won. Sooooo, he’s all your’s Minho.” My eyes lit up with anticipation as the leader’s darkened with fear. 

“Or...this could end now and we spare you. Your choice honestly.” The leader, looking emotionally spent, sank down to the floor and curled up into a ball. Gliding his knees to his chin, he wrapped his arms around himself. He slid the gun away; Jonghyun caught it with his foot. Picking the gun up, he secured it in an empty holster that was attached to the underside of his vest. Once the gun was safe, I hoisted the now panicking leader up. I hardly touched the man and he was already screaming bloody murder. I lifted him and threw him over my shoulder. I turned and walked out of the shop while Jonghyun was right behind me, binding the man’s hands together with rope he must’ve found in his artistic chaos. 

In the street, a new scene had been created. Among the debris, and unconscious henchmen, there were now police cruisers and various other authorities. The lights of the cop cars painted the street in a red, white, and blue tint. Onlookers who dared to come out of their homes stood along the sidewalks, some snapping photos of the scene that was unfolding. Others made sure to get candid photos of Jonghyun and I to fangirl over. 

The police chief stood by his squad car, yelling into his phone; presumably at his own men, while his assistants ran back and forth between cars trying to get as much information as they could. No doubt the press would show up soon, and lets just say the media wasn’t always helpful by butting in durning an intense investigation.

I walked with Jonghyun over to the police chief and plopped the leader down onto the ground. A small grunt combined with a whimper escaped his lips. 

“Police Chief Lee Soo-Man-sshi.” We both stood proud, shoulder to shoulder once again as we saluted him. He slammed his car phone down and turned to us with a big dad-like smile. He was dressed in his police uniform with his gun strapped to his waist. His badge shown brightly on his chest and twinkled with the slightest of movement. 

“Well done boys. Like always...” He grinned and gave us both pats on the shoulders. We bowed in respect and gave him the innocent boyish smile he always liked to see.

“We can take it from here. Thank you so much. I’m glad you could catch this guy before anyone else was hurt.”

“You’re welcome.” I responded as I watched a few police officers shove the gang leader into their squad car. 

“Seriously boys, have you thought about my offer? I mean police work seems to be a perfect fit. I’m sure with your skills-” 

“No thank you Lee-sshi, we just want normal lives.” Jonghyun was quick to answer. In fact, we always were quick to answer that question, since we’ve only been asked about a thousand times. 

“Hah! Normal?! You boys are anything but normal!” The police chief spat with a little more acid in his voice since the last time he asked. There was something about the chief that I didn’t like. I couldn’t place a finger on it but, he seemed too...stern? No. Whatever it was, I was always skeptical of working for him, which is why I always refused, aside from other obvious reasons. I glanced at Jonghyun who lowered his head in buried pain and silent frustration. It was true, we did want normal lives; but what the police chief was saying was also true- we weren’t normal. 

“Lee-

“CHIEF!” I sighed heavily as I was interrupted by the one and only Mayor...don’t get me wrong the Mayor was a fantastic man, probably one of the best, but he could be a little bit...exaggerated.

“Ah! Mayor Shindong!” Everyone bowed in respect as the Mayor approached. We greeted the Mayor likewise. He was a peculiar looking man, stocky with brown hair in a bowl cut. His cheeks where puffy and red, and every time he smiled, his eyes would become crescent moons. His suit jacket fit a little to tightly, but thankfully matched with the rest of his outfit. I heard Jonghyun sigh under his breath as well...we both knew what would be coming next...and quite honestly...we hated it. 

~

“I would like to commend you for all your hard work in capturing this dangerous criminal and keeping the city once again safe from harm.”

‘I swear to God if the PowerPuff Girls theme tune starts playing...’ I smiled halfheartedly at the citizens that had gathered around the square. Jonghyun stood next to me wearing a fake smile of his own. We had done this so many times it seemed to become as natural as breathing. 

“...on this day we celebrate having such amazing individuals in our mists to protect the city and it’s people! Thank you!” The Mayor boasted in a loud voice over the cheers of screaming fans and citizens. We bowed in respect and shook hands with everyone who was involved in dangerous feet to catch the blah blah blah blah. It’s all protocol. Bad guy comes into town, starts shit, we save the day, we go through these stupid ceremonies, and wait for our check to come in the mail. 

Why?

Acceptance. 

“Minho Oppa!!”

“Jjong Oppa we love you!” We kept bowing as we walked through the crowd of people. Even superstars who come to town don’t get a welcome party like we do. Thankfully some of the police offices created a barricade so that the hordes of screaming fangirls stayed put. We reached the end of the crowd where the police chief was standing next to our other best friend and butler Onew. 

“He sure knows when we need saving...” Jonghyun chuckled under his breath as we strode quickly to the black car that Onew was standing in front of. 

“Ah…boys.”

Now what?

We turned to Lee-sshi, the question was already in the air without us even saying a word.

“Just...just be careful tonight.” I cocked an eyebrow at the police chief. That was unexpected.

“Chief, we’re super heroes, we’re always careful!” 

“Right well, thanks again.” He extended his hand like he always did after we saved the city. Jonghyun shook it quickly before climbing into the car. Onew was scrambling into the driver’s seat as I took my turn shaking the Chief’s hand. The minute my hand met his, he pulled me forward to grasp my shoulder, leaning over, he whispered in my ear. 

“Seriously Minho. We’ve gotten reports about criminals on the outskirts eyeing the city like a piece of seared beef. I know you and Jonghyun have powers and all, but just be careful of those you trust ok?” He flashed me his signature smile again, making his grip on my hand and shoulder tighter. 

“T-thanks hyung...I will. Goodbye.” We let go at the same time. I turned and climbed into the car, sliding in next to Jonghyun who was waving out the window like an idiot. I glanced back to see the police chief staring at us. There was something in his eyes that made my nerves uneasy and my stomach flip. I glared at him as he smirked and waved us away. 

“Drive Onew.” We pulled away from the crowd and speed off to the cliffs. Our town was located by the ocean, our house had been built on one of the many cliffs that overlooked the ocean and the city that we protected. Our town was ranked highest in the country for the most pleasurable places to live. I’ll give you three guess who helped them claim that statistic...

We drove in silence. The Chief’s words repeated in my head. Did he know something that we didn’t? It’s possible, I mean he is the head of the police, and there are things that they don’t always tell us. There’s this love/hate relationship between us and the local officers here. Either they love us to death because we take care of all the dangerous shit, or they hate us because we take their glory away. I’m pretty sure the Chief is the later of the two. Even in our younger years as crime fighters we were always taking the spotlight off the police. However, many officers were able to retire early, or better yet, they could come home to their families every night, never feeling afraid that they would be injured or die in the line of duty. You would think that every man would be happy that they could live another day...but you’d be surprised how many of us put glory and pride before actually living. 

I watched the scenery change as we drove closer to our home. I watched the ocean’s tides, it’s waves constantly moving. I tried to focus on that in order to calm my busy mind. We reached our cliff side mansion rather quickly, Onew always did have a thing for speed. We reached the front gates and the car slowed to a crawl as the iron bars opened, allowing our entry. The old victorian house gave off a creepy aura in the dark as we pulled into the garage. I was about to climb out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“Challenge to FIFA requested.” My best friend asked smiling. He really knew how to perk me up after a long day of fighting bullshit and listening to speeches that were so broken and rehearsed that they began to sound like a 1960’s record player. 

I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

“Challenge Accepted.” In an instant we bolted from the car.

“I bought Chinese food!” We heard Onew scream as we all ran into the house, racing for the living room and my Xbox.


	2. A Super Beginning

It had always been this way, Jonghyun and I kicking ass and taking names. Our city was the safest in the country, no criminal dared to step into the boundaries of our home, therefore crime was barely even a part of anyone’s daily life. It’s what we did. We made a living doing it, and found a home in each other, since well...there were no others like us, at least, not anymore. 

I was born with super hero powers. The ability to fly, super strength, all that stuff, but my parents and family became scared of me; saying that I was too strong to control, that if I ever became angry, I would hurt them. My father blamed my mother for my powers, accusing her of being unfaithful, and telling me I was never his son. They abandoned me when I was 14, and no matter how much good I did in the city, or how many lives I saved, I would never be their son.

Then, someone saved me. The dino-rascal named Kim Jonghyun. He befriended me in high school. I was living on my own then, laying my head down where ever I could; but once someone found out about my powers, I was out on the street again. Jong and I quickly became friends, yet I never told him my situation or showed him my powers. He was the first and the only friend I had, and I didn’t want to lose him. I was terrified of being abandoned again. Yet Jonghyun had secrets of his own. I was 18 when I found out that my best friend had powers as well. 

Coming home from school one day, I saw him being cornered by a bunch of seniors. Right before my eyes, he picked up and threw one of the boys half way across the school’s football field. He laughed as the other boys ran off in terror. His laugh was soon silenced and his smile dropped when his eyes locked with mine. He looked like a deer in headlights, but before I could say a word, he took off at the speed of light.

When I didn’t hear from him or see him for a few days, I began to worry. However, his absence gave me time to think about a lot of things. If he was like me, then I could trust him. I wanted to tell him everything. I had been alone in my secret for so long that when I finally found someone like me, I felt like I couldn’t hold back my feelings. We needed to talk, and the best way for that to happen was for me to find him. I found his address through the school website which lead me to his family’s sea-side mansion.

Our entire city is situated by the ocean. There were cliffs overlooking the city, it’s harbor, and the sea. A single mansion stood on the highest cliff. A long dirt driveway lead past iron gates, right to the front door of the mansion. It looked Victorian on the outside, but once you moved closer, you could see that it had many state-of-the-art devices for security purposes.

I walked up to the front door with confidence. I had made my decision. I dressed a little nicer than I would have if I had been at school. I wore brown boots with kaki pants, a white button down shirt with a maroon V-neck sweater on top to protect me from the chilled autumn air. I knocked firmly on the door and waited. I heard the door unlock as an older gentleman answered. A small chubby faced teen stood by his side, both dressed in suits. 

“Um…Hi.” 

“How may I help you?” The older man asked with a smooth debonair smile.

“I’m looking for Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun. Is he here?” 

“That depends on who is asking for the young master.”

‘Young master?’

“His classmate Choi Minho.”

“Please come in.” He and his teen shadow moved to the side and allowed me to enter. When I stepped inside, I was immediately welcomed into a grand foyer with a high ceiling. Unlike the Victorian exterior, the interior was all modern, bringing the old mansion into the 21st Century. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Black furniture stood on white tiles; there was a table in the center that held a vase full of red roses, the only vivid color in the room.

“Please wait here with Onew.” I nodded as he turned and left down a long hallway. Onew stood in front of the doorway with his hands behind his back. An awkward feeling fell over the atmosphere. 

“Um, hello.” I extended my arm for a hand shake. Onew blinked at me in surprise, looking from me to my hand. His expression softened and his eyes smiled. 

“You are just like the young master.” He whispered, his head bowed, trying to cover his grin. My hand dropped and I looked at him curiously. 

“What are you? His butler?”

“Why yes, of course I am...well butler in training that is.”

“Hey.” Before I could respond, I heard a familiar voice from behind us. Onew stepped forward and bowed. I spun to see Jonghyun standing in the foyer with the elder butler behind him. He was in all black jeans, t-shirt, boots, and hoodie. Little did I know that we would soon be sharing the same attire. 

“Young Master.”

“Onew...I told you, you don’t have to call me that.” Jonghyun smiled at him like a older brother would at a younger one. Then he turned to me, his smile dropped and the awkward atmosphere returned. 

“Um Jong, I-”

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” He grabbed a set of keys off the center table and beckoned me to follow. We walked out the front door and around the side of the mansion to the family’s built on garage. Parked right in front was a beautiful black motorcycle, washed and shined to perfection. Jonghyun tossed me a helmet and mounted his bike. I sat behind him, my hands hanging onto the belt loops of his pants. He kick started the bike and we pushed off, heading down the cliff side, taking the road away from the city. 

We stopped at a cliff park. Black railings lined the cliff’s edge while wooden benches sat back from the railings, still giving a good view of the ocean below. Jonghyun and I sat next to each other staring out at the scenery. How do you start a conversation like this? ‘Hey I know you’re a freak, I am too, lets be friends?’ No.

“Hyung, um-”

“Minho, have you ever felt like an outcast...”

Yes.

“...or that you were different than everyone else?”

Yes.

“Jong-” I turned to look at him, but he was staring up into the night sky.

“My parents, the Kim’s, are well known Minho, well known for our...talents. I know you’re probably freaked out after what you saw and I’m sorry.” 

“Hyung, I-” 

“I really like you Minho, I think you’re an awesome friend but...” 

“Jonghyun.”

“...I don’t think we should be friends anymore.” I jumped to my feet after hearing this.

“WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?!” He gaze snapped from the sky to look at me, his eyes wide with shock. 

“DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULDN’T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR POWERS?!” 

“M-Minho...” His body sank into himself. I could tell he was utterly speechless, but I could also tell that he, like me, had felt rejection before, not by his parents, but by friends and everyone else.

“Hyung...I came to your house to talk to you... and to show you something...” I grabbed him by the hand and led him over to the railing. The drop below was jagged with sharp rocks leading down to the ocean below. What I was about to do was crazy to normal people, but Jonghyun and I...weren’t normal. I climbed over the rail and Jonghyun was immediately on me, trying to pull me back over. I simply pushed him away. 

“Trust me.” 

“Yes, I trust you to die by what you’re doing!” 

“No hyung, you need to trust me because I need to show you...” Reluctantly he backed off, but kept his hands clutched to the rail. I looked out at the ocean and breathed in the salty air. Without a second thought, I launched myself off the railing, falling towards the rocky embankment below.

~

Jonghyun screamed my name as I let go. I felt the power flowing inside me, reaching all parts of my body. Then suddenly, as if a firework exploded in my chest, I was rising. When I opened my eyes again, I was suspended in mid-air, facing a shocked white Jonghyun, who appeared to be starting to climb over the railing. His body was slumped over the rail, mouth agape, his eyes freakishly wide. I chuckled and hovered towards him.

“You’re not the only one who can be superman you know.”

That one phrase, that one moment in time, changed our lives forever. Once Jonghyun knew my story, he demanded that I come live with him. It only made sense since we both had super powers, and his family could teach me to tap into and harness those powers that lay dormant. 

Jonghyun’s family were millionaires, not only that, but Jonghyun comes from a long line of superhero’s dating back to the first world war. Yet, his family had kept their identities a secret until now. I understood wholeheartedly why they would, at least in their early years. People didn’t like things they couldn’t understand; get a mass of people like that together and your talking violence upon yourself and others like you.

I moved in immediately. Jonghyun’s parents took me in as one of their own. They gave me new clothes and trained me in my powers. Onew, who I learned was Jonghyun’s childhood friend, helped with my academics. Jonghyun and I had “super-hero classes” every day once we got home from high school. As the months past, all of us learned that Jonghyun’s powers were different than most super hero’s. Super strength and speed aside, Jongyun’s vocal cords are powerful enough to break the sound barrier and his lungs are strong enough for him to create a category five tornado. He could look as cute as a puppy, but had the temper of a dinosaur.

We also discovered that my powers were more dangerous than other super hero powers. I had the strength like Jonghyun, but not the speed, instead, I got flight. I was also naturally athletic, so I conquered in sports; but the best thing of all was when we found out I could light stuff on fire. Hyung always said that when I was serious or intense I would ooze flaming charisma and that my eyes would burn through people’s souls. Little did I know that I could actually set things aflame with my eyes. It happened at our high school graduation, when my so called “parents” came to see me get my diploma. My parents acted proud and boastful about how well their son did; these were the same parents who put my out on the street because they were scared of me, who abandoned me. Well like any normal teen would do, I stared at them with seething anger, resulting in my father’s program catching fire. Ahhhh...good times.

By the time Jonghyun and I graduated college, we had honed and perfected all of our powers. Using them became second nature to us, almost like breathing. We grew into our muscular bodies and good looks too. I became the equivalent of superman, while Jonghyun became the equivalent of batman...but only shorter.

~

Now, it’s just me and Jonghyun in our sea-side home, along with Onew, the family’s faithful, clumsy, chicken maniac butler. Jong’s family seemed to be getting pressure from some past enemies and decided it was best for them to move and go under the radar for awhile. Leaving us three with the family house. We finally convinced Onew that while with us, he didn’t have to act like our butler, that he was free to do as he pleased. He didn’t always comply, but after a few years things changed. Onew became more of a friend than anything else, and it did help that he was a weapons expert. In the free time that we gave him, all he did was tinker and invent new weapons for us to use. Not that we needed them, but they were still good to have around the house. I could tell from when Onew trained with us that he is much more intelligent than the Kim family gave him credit for, and he can definitely kick some ass. I had a feeling that’s what hyung saw in him, even when he was training to be just a butler.

Yet, even though we’re always together, we are still alone. We still long for people to see who we really are, not just super heroes, but plain guys as well. We each want someone to love, and for that person to love us back, unconditionally, without any agenda for dating the cities super heroes.


	3. The Nameless Thieves of a Nameless Town

“You got everything?”

“Think so. You ready?”

“Do we REALLY have to do this?”

“Do you REALLY wanna eat tonight?” I sighed. Aish this kid- he was smart, but too smart for his own good. I knew he was right though. It had been almost three days and all we ate was a little bit of rice and one piece of fish. 

We. Were. Starving. 

I hated it, but I knew what we were about to do was the only way we could survive in this back-ass-ward town.

~

I had found Taemin when he was only sixteen, and when I say found- I mean I literally stumbled over his half-conscious body in the alleyway of a bar. It was dark and raining that night, at first glance he looked like a heap of wet trash. Thankfully he wasn’t roughed up too bad, but still needed some medical attention. I ended up dragging him home and we have been living together ever since.

Tae came from a normal family like me; loving, caring, but extremely demanding. They wanted him to become a doctor or a teacher of some sort, but Taemin, well he wanted nothing more than to become a dancer and singer. The tension from the disagreements almost broke the family in half according to him. However, his parents planned to resolve things by setting Taemin up with an arranged marriage. The night that I found him was the night he away ran from home, away from his family, and away from a woman he could never love. 

As for me? Well, I grew up in this town. This small, nameless, old, uninteresting, town. I had a pretty easy life, my family loved me, I was popular in school, and was looking forward to a bright and promising future...that was...until everyone found out I was gay. 

My world came crashing down after I came out. I thought that even though I was proud of who I was, people would look past that, but as I found out the hard way, that was entirely and irrevocably wrong. My parents grew distant and eventually stopped talking to me all together, my friends were lost just like the memories of the fun times I had with them. I had no money, no job, no friends, and no life. The only thing I could claim as mine was a small apartment that my grandmother had bought me after I graduated high school. She, unlike everyone else, was the one person who I could still count on and trust. She was my world now. Her and Taemin. 

Taemin and I had a rough start living on our own at first, but our lives quickly revolved around each other, we had to, since no one else wanted to associate with us. Yet, soon, living started to get tough. Taemin had job as a waiter for awhile until his boss found out he was living with a fag; and just like that Taemin lost his job. For weeks I felt ashamed and responsible for screwing up his chances at a decent life. Yet this complete stranger surprised me, not getting angry, but by moving on. He hated how people could think the most twisted and fucked up things about us without even knowing us, judge us, then think it is the most natural thing to do. He swore to himself and to me, that he would never be a kiss-ass to a bigot if it meant he wasn’t allowed to support what he believed in. 

From then on, we were inseparable.

Just like Tae, I had applied for every job imaginable in our small town, but no one wanted to hire ‘the gay boy and his pretty pet.’ Money was running out fast and we were running out of options. We needed a plan to make money, and we needed one fast.  
~

That’s how Taemin and I ended up standing outside of a local quick mart in black clothes, ski masks, and spray painted aero-soft guns. Because of our lovely life fuck-ups, we were now piss broke and starving, living off of what little money my grandmother could spare us. Sure, she had bought me the apartment, but we had nothing else to our names except the few things we took with us when we left our past lives behind. I had always told my grandmother that we were fine, when in fact we were the complete opposite. I never wanted her to know the truth, I wanted her to keep thinking that things were getting better for Tae and I. She was kind enough to give us a home and still love us even after everything- I couldn’t make her worry anymore than she already had; and because of this, I vowed to pay her back every penny that we owned her...once we figured out how. 

That’s how my roommate and best friend turned into my partner in crime. 

It surprised me actually. Taemin seemed to enjoying the whole “Robin Hood” scheme we were pulling off. Sure, we both regretted it every time, but that feeling fades away fast when you have food to fill the void. Tae was a thinker- he may have seemed innocent with his big brown eyes, soft skin, and short brown hair, but he was the brains behind every job and managed to work out every detail, guaranteeing that we would never get caught. Like I said, the kid was smart, like scary smart, but outside of our “career,” he was still as innocent as ever.

It was almost midnight now and the west side of town was completely deserted. Lights flicked on and off in the small parking lot. The quick mart would be closing soon, so it was now or never. Taemin turned to me and gave me a silent nod. I sighed as we pulled our ski masks over our head. Time to go to work. 

We swiftly rounded the corner and pushed the front glass door open. The clerk at the front desk looked up at us with a confused glare. Suddenly everything seemed to pass by in a blur. Taemin and I raised our guns and pointed them to the store clerk. 

“Don’t move! Just give us your money and make it fast!” I heard Taemin scream. He sounded distant and muffled- but everything sounds and looks different when you have adrenaline pumping through your veins. I stood and kept watch on the door, never lowing my gun. Taemin moved to the front and barked orders at the clerk, who was no older than 20, to put all of the money from the register into our bags. I watching as the man shakily shoved the bills in and raised his hands to his head once he finished. Taemin backed away slowly towards me and the door.

“Don’t even think about calling the cops!” The man shook his head vigorously, his eyes filled with fear. I would never forget that look- the same look I had seen in every store or bank we robbed. It kept me up most nights dreaming about it. What if it were me? What if I was the one being robbed at gunpoint? Would I have that same look? I guess anyone would if they were staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, fake or otherwise. 

Taemin turned and gave me the signal to move. Then, we ran. Hard and fast. We took off running in separate directions, bags of money in hand and smiles and laughter spilling from our lips. We ran all the way back to our apartment on the other side of town. We had used the back roads and only stopped to hide in the shadows when we heard the police sirens heading our way. Even then we kept running. The crisp spring air hit our faces and we raced home. We pulled and tugged off our black masks and clothes as we went. Eventually we ran into each other as planned, and by the time we were strolling up to our apartment building we were in normal street clothes again, all evidence of our heist stuffed away in our backpacks- along with the money. But we didn’t stop. We ascended the stairs that lead to our third floor apartment. 

When we reached the door, we were both out of breath and panting, sweat rolling down our necks and foreheads. I reached for the key and once the door was open, we both stumbled into the apartment. Slamming the door behind us, we slumped to the floor exhausted.

There is always that moment after pulling off a job where you feel invincible. Where you are so high on adrenaline that nothing can bring you down, you feel you can take on the world, regardless of morals or your sense of right or wrong. Taemin looked and me, and I looked down at him. We smiled at one another before pulling each other into a tight, bone crushing hug, as giggles and laughter filled the room. 

We did it. 

We pulled off another successful heist.


	4. New Town, New Target

The days following the heist were nothing but pure bliss. The following morning Taemin and I went out and bought all the groceries we needed, paid all of our late bills, and still had some money left over. We spent those few days held up in our apartment, carefully monitoring the TV, in case we heard any news of the robbery or the suspects. We had to be cautious after each job we pulled. We were always lucky that we hadn't been caught, but we never knew just when our luck would run out. 

“Hey Tae, I’m gonna go check on my Gran, you wanna come with?!” I shouted from the door as I slipped on my sneakers. 

“Nah! It’s cool. Tell her I said hi!” I heard him yell back from the kitchen. I grabbed my jacket and keys and walked out. Her house wasn't too far, but it was easier and safer to take the bus. The less time I stayed outside, the less likely I was recognized from a previous job. I quickly made my way to the bus stop; I took a seat and waited, hardly sparing a glance to the handful of other people waiting for the same bus. The glass archway that covered the benches of the stop were plastered with papers, help wanted ads, concert posters, lost pets, and wanted posters. 

I pull out my cell phone from my jean pocket and slowly scrolled through various text messages from Taemin. How is it that we had gotten this far? How is it that we’ve been this lucky. I smiled thinking of all the possibilities that we could have, a better life, better jobs…scratch that, actually have jobs- to be able to make a living without being scared or living in shame and regret, to have a future that isn’t behind cold, iron bars. That is my dream for Taemin and I, and I somehow feel that deep down, one day we’ll find it. 

While looking through my phone for possible jobs on various career sites, I couldn't help but notice someone staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman and her little girl standing beside me. The mother wore a face of judgement and distain, and more importantly, suspicion. I glance up at them, giving them a sweet smile, intending for me to mean no harm, however, the woman just turned away. Sighing, I turned back around and looked down the street, silently praying that the bus comes sooner than later. Suddenly, a noise tickles my ear; people were whispering around me. I sat up straight, straining my ears to hear what everyone was talking about. I was able to catch some words, although now, I wish I hadn’t. Thoughts of ‘That’s one of them’, ‘oh my God, he’s the one on the poster’, and ‘no he’s too blonde to be one of them,’ filled my head with panic. 

Soon, I heard the bus roaring down the road, it’s breaks squeaking as it came to a halt at our stop. I remained still like a statue, frozen in time as the others passed by me, each giving me quizzical and threatening looks. Once the bus was gone I immediately bolted from my seat and began running. The safest place for me now was back at the apartment, back to where Taemin was, since the only sensible thought in my head was that we were caught. 

I ran past multiple telephone poles, some plastered with posters so much that you couldn't see the wooden pole underneath. One particular poster caught my eye, causing me to pause…but for only a second. Fear gripped my insides, the world was slightly spinning as I ripped the poster from the pole and continued to run. I ran hard and fast all the way back home, my legs felt like they were on fire as I scaled the steps to our apartment. My lungs ached as I burst through the apartment door. Taemin. I had to find Taemin. I had to find him, before they found us. 

“TAEMIN!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, panting hard as I searched the apartment for him. 

“Hyung?!” I heard him call out, he was still in the kitchen where I had left him not moments ago. 

“Hyung…that was super fast…did you even visit with her?” He smiled and began laughing. I breathed a sigh of relieve, he was ok, but the comfort only lasted for a moment before I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked in his eyes. 

“Taemin. We need to leave.”

“W-what?” He asked stupidly, looking like a baby deer caught in headlights. 

“We need to leave…tonight. We have to get out of town.” 

“Key…hyung…you’re…you’re scaring me. What’s happened? What’s going on?” He flinched when I moved to pull the crumbled up poster of out my pocket. I smoothed it out and held it up for him to see. His eyes widened as he grabbed the paper, almost ripping it out of my hands. It was a poster of us, standing outside of the quick mart we had robbed a couple nights prior. Even though the photo was blurry and dark, you could still make out some details, for example, my bright head of blonde hair, or Taemin’s baby like face. Either way, we were screwed. Completely and totally screwed. 

“That’s…it’s not possible hyung. My plans were flawless. When did they…” Taemin stuttered in disbelief, still in shock that someone seemed to be more cunning that he had anticipated. Tears started to fill his eyes; dropping the poster, he crashed into me. Wrapping his arms around my stomach, he sobbed and hugged me tighter. I held him close, knowing exactly what he was feeling. I solemnly looked around the room. We needed to leave. Tonight, we would need to leave everything and…everyone behind. We had to start over…again. Everything that we had worked so hard to build and maintain was now destroyed, and knowing Taemin, he couldn’t help but think it was all his fault. 

“Tae…” I whispered lovingly. “Look Tae…now isn’t the time to be sad, we need to go. We can be sad later…but now we need to run. I promised to keep you safe and that’s what I’m gonna do. We can go to a nearby city and stay there until all this crap is settled. The one near the ocean sounds nice neh? We use to go there on school trips, you remember yea?” 

“But I-“

“Yah…it’s ok! Besides maybe moving is just what we need.” I held his face in my hands and kissed his forehead. He nodded, his eyes and face still wet with fresh tears. 

“I’m going to my grandmothers to…say goodbye, Tae, do you think you can handle packing? Pack as much as you want, then when I come home…back, we’ll leave ok?” He nodded in silent and thoughtful agreement. I felt him squeeze my hand before he turned away and headed to his bedroom. 

After watching him go, I turned at headed out the door once more. This time instead of taking the bus, I walked to my grandmothers house. It seemed like walking down side streets was safer this time around instead of being in public where everyone could see my face. I passed many of our posters as I went, stopping at each pole to pull them down, hoping to buy us a little more time. 

I knew life in a big city would change things, we would be safer, less suspicious. We could hide easily, and…there would be bigger prey. More people always meant more money. Taemin and I could find an apartment easily in the city, and probably a hell of a lot cheaper too. We could start fresh, maybe look for new jobs, something, anything to turn things around. Maybe this was the change we were looking for. Now…I would just have to break it to my grandmother.

My mind was a mess when I walked though the front door. The sweet smell of cookies and old perfume wafted through the air. She had her own personal scent, one that reminded me of home, one that I might not be able to smell again. That thought tugged at my heart as tears threatened to cascade down my face. I had to keep to together, just for a little while. 

“Grandma!” I called out to her, already heading towards the kitchen. Anytime I visited that’s where I would always find her. 

“Kibummie?!” She sang out sweetly. I made my way through the old fashioned house until I entered the kitchen. She stood at the stove, handling different pots and pans, all brimming with some type of food. She was dressed in jeans, a sweat shirt and slippers, with an apron wrapped around her that was splattered with sauce and whatever else she decided to cook that day. Even though she lived by herself, she always loved to cook. 

“Hi grandma.”

“Hi bummie! Ah sweetie come here and give me a kiss. I missed you.” I put on my best smile as I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “I missed you to grandma.” Slowly she pulled away from me, resting her hands on my shoulders; she looked at me, her eyes squinted and her headed cocked to one side.

“Whats wrong Bummie?”

“W-What? Nothing’s wrong! What are you talking about?” 

“You can’t fool me Bummie, we maybe be different ages but I‘m still your grandmother and I know when something is wrong. Are you ok? Is Taemin-ah ok?”

“Yea! Everything’s fine! I just…have some exciting news to tell you! Tae…Taemin got a new job!” Of course I lied! How could I possibly tell her the truth?! My grandmother was my angel, she was the one person who I could trust in the whole world aside from Tae…I couldn't let her down by telling her what had happened, or anything that we have been doing. How would she feel? After all she's given us? I couldn’t do that to her…besides it’s easier to lie anyway…it will keep her safe and out of our mess. The less she knows, the better. 

“Oh Key that’s wonderful!! Tell me where! What’s he gonna do? Ah I’m so happy for you!”

“Oh… um well here’s the thing grandma…he…I mean we have to move to another city. Actually the one near the ocean that you and gramps use to take me when I was little. The job is there…” I bowed my head, forcing the tears away. I couldn't cry. Not in front of her. 

“Oh…I see. When will you be leaving?”

“We, um, we leave tonight. The boss seems to want him to start right away. And with any luck I’ll be working there too…so I can pay you back for everything you’ve given us…”

“Key…” She pulled me into her embrace and whispered in my ear. “Key, you don’t have too…I did that for you boys because I love you, and if this new job is going to make you two happier then damn it go on and get it!” She laughed loudly and held me tighter, kissing my forehead like she always did when I was young. I pulled back from her and smiled brightly. 

“Grandma. I love you. And…I promise to make you proud.”

“Bummie, you already have.” She said with a stray tear falling down her cheek. She turned quickly and went over to one of her many drawers, opening one, she pulled out something small and shiny. Walking back over to me, she took my hand in hers and placed the shiny object in my palm. I looked to see what she had given me and gasped. It was the keys to one of her cars. 

“Grandma…I can’t take this.” 

“Hush. Yes you can.” She said as she turned back to the stove, quickly stirring a pot of boiling soup. “I already have one, there’s no sense in having two, besides you boys need it more than I do.”

“T-Thank you…so much grandma.” Then the waterfall of tears began as I hugged her from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her thin waist. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Bummie.” She replied as she folded her hands over mind. She quickly turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t long after that did I leave, with not only her car but bags upon bags of food and groceries that she insisted we take with us to our new “home.” Then, after promising to visit her soon, I set out back to the apartment to help Tae finish packing before we kissed this town a long over due goodbye.


	5. How Superhero’s Welcome New Villains

We left early in the morning with only the brightly shining stars above us as our guide. It would take about three hours to arrive in the new city. We drove and drove, never stopping once.

Dawn was beginning to break as we entered the city. The sight was beautiful. The orange and yellow kissed skyline illuminated the golden beaches and gave life to the crashing ocean waves. The entrance to the city was on a large hill, once at the top you could see the whole city in it’s splendor and might. The buildings and homes joined together by streets and sidewalks, all leading down to the ocean. The cliff side cast a eerie shadow over the city. A single mansion stood proudly in the distance keeping a watchful eye over all of it’s citizens, unprepared for who was coming from the outside world. ‘Rich Bastards.’ 

I nudged Tae as we passed through the city gate. He had passed out in the passenger seat about an hour into the drive. Once he opened and rubbed his tired eyes, they widened at the sight. This was our new home. 

We drove further into the heart of the city, where shops were already beginning to open for the day. As we passed, the neighborhood seemed to smile as it awakened. Everyone greeted us with smiles or a wave of the hand. Tae just looked at me skeptically as we drove on. If our thoughts were the same, which they almost always were, he was thinking that something was seriously off. How can so many people be so…happy?

Thankfully because of the super-happy-go-lucky citizens attitudes and willingness to help, we were able to find a cheap apartment in about an hour of being there. It was small, no bigger than the one we left, with a small kitchen and dining room, a living room, one bathroom, and two bedrooms. It smelled like cinnamon and cookies. I smiled weakly at Tae as we began unpacking the little things that we had. We unpacked the groceries as well, it was enough to get us through the weeks ahead. 

Taemin came out into the living room and froze. I looked up to see him staring wide-eyed at me. 

“What?” He quietly moved closer to me and enveloped me in a gentle but firm hug. I hugged him back with just as much strength. Pulling away he wiped my tear stained eyes. I didn’t realize that I had been crying. Then he smiled at me, with his bright, beautiful child-like smile that made my heart feel lighter and my soul warmer. Maybe this was a fresh start, one for the better. A new city, a new place to call home. Things were definitely starting to look up. 

~

A week passed and we still haven’t found a job. The first thing we did after arriving in the city and finding an apartment was look for jobs. Anything would do honestly, just something to bring in the rent and food until we found a place in this city. The morning after moving in we had all sorts of neighbors coming over and offering their help and friendship, until they found out our orientation. I don’t even know how the figured it out….like Key and I weren’t a couple so how? I guess it doesn’t help when you have shabby chic decor with rainbow colors and pride memorabilia dotting your outfits.

Even though the city was rather large, apparently word got around fast that the two newbies from who-knows-where were sinful cock-loving pretty boys. What made it worse, was that it affected our employment status. Interview after interview, meeting after meeting, Key and I found more and more companies and shops knew about us and although their reasons varied such as not completing college or not being able to dress for the job…the reason they didn’t hire us that hurt the most was because we were openly gay, well at least Key was. I never actually defined myself, I didn't feel like I had too, but since I was living with Key, I was automatically labeled as gay. 

We never thought in a million years we would be subjected to this kind of torment and humility. We knew people looked down on our lifestyle but to go as far as to deny us of a job was outright insane. The longer we stayed we began to meet people who did indeed support us, because they too were in the same situation, however, they were not openly gay- and no one would ever know. 

The city government apparently looks down on the LGBT community, yet one exists underground. One so big, that it could possibly take over the city and its government. We became part of their group, silent but proud. Yet, we were still alone. During the night we were loved, welcomed, and supported by this underground group, yet during the day the same people would look upon us with shame so they could keep up their own act. 

It disgusted me. 

Soon we were becoming desperate. Our food supply slowly running low- soon to be gone within the next few days. That’s when Key approached me with an idea. One that I had refused to entertain, even though it was too enticing not to. 

~

“You could just fake it, and say that you don’t support it.” I said half-heartedly. Tae and I sat among the sprawled newspapers and job applications at the kitchen table. He was quickly scribbling on what seemed to be his 100th application, this one to a diner when he looked up. HIs eyes shining and bright as ever met mine with a series gaze.

“No. Then I would have to be someone that I’m not. And I can’t do that to you.” He stated flatly, as if it was second nature to defend me. 

I’ll give him that, Taemin - he knew who he was and what he believed in, and he’d be damned if he was going to act fake in order to get a job. Kiss ass he could do, but act like he hated the LGBT? Like he hated me? No, like hell he could. Me, not so much, I was always the one ready to play pretend, to put on a mask as long as it got me through, but this time, in this city, where rumors spread like wildfire. I was too late to the game. 

As the days went by, the stash of money and food was getting dangerously low. Unfortunately, that’s when naughty little thoughts begin teasing the back of my mind. 

Steal. 

Rob. 

I shook my head furiously as I sat picking through more of the helped wanted ads. I couldn’t have these thoughts. We just started a new life. I wouldn’t ruin it. Not again. I looked over to Taemin whose eyebrows were furrowed with concentration. What kind of life would he have had if we never met? What kind of life could I give him now? I felt responsible for him in so many ways. How could I take care of him when I couldn’t even take care of myself. 

Steal. 

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Stripping away my clothes I turned on the shower and submerged myself under the cold water. I needed to calm down and focus, there had to be something in this damn city. 

Rob. 

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ I swore under my breath as I stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel I dried myself off. Catching my reflection in the mirror I froze. The dark circles under my eyes persuaded the even darker thoughts to invade my mind. 

We could do it. Just like old times. And in a place as big as this, there’s bound to be a place loaded with cash. Not a bank, no- too risky. A small shop would suffice, one that people frequented a lot. Suddenly a million shop signs floated though my head, finally landing on one that was guaranteed to bring in the dough. 

‘Tease’ was a sex shop. A shady sex shop at that. Sure it sold the normal sex toys and porn, but it also sold tobacco and smoking products. That mixed with the sales of the adult items, that shop was the perfect target. It was off of the main roads, hidden on a narrow side street, known only to loyal customers and those who stumbled upon it. In the dark, the shop was barely lit, with only neon signs in the window to show that they were open 24 hours a day. 

I stepped out of the bathroom with a wicked smile hanging on my lips. Those thoughts seductively whispering in my ear. I was so deep in my thoughts that I barely noticed Tae had gotten up from his seat and was following me around and calling my name.

“Key!” He yelled, finally pulling me out of my trance. Immediately I felt ashamed that I had those thoughts swimming around in my head. Tae eyed me carefully before he spoke again. 

‘I-I know that look….’ I sighed, of course he knew that look. 

“It’s nothing Taemin. Just…thinking…” I murmured as I strode into my bedroom and started pulling out my pajamas. 

“That’s a very dangerous thing for you Key. What were you thinking about?” He followed me in and plopped down on my bed. I stopped and turned to him. His round eyes followed me as I sat next to him making the normally plush mattress sink. 

“I-I was thinking…we should…pull another job…” My voice was so meek that I all but choked out the last part. I saw Taemin freeze as I read the emotions passing through his beautiful brown orbs. 

“N-NO! Key No! I refuse! I’m not doing it! I don’t want to!” He started to get up but I was faster as I moved to wrap my arms around him. I pulled him back down with me so we were once again sitting side by side.

“SHHhhhh Taemin. I know I know! It’s just…I- we won’t have food or money by next week Tae, what are we going to do? I can’t let you starve!” I felt him shiver in my arms, I slowly pulled back and brushed his hair from his face. “It’s ok Tae. It was just a thought, nothing more.” He only nodded, yet there was a distant look in his eyes. He wanted a new life away from crime, we both did, but at the same time we were going to starve, and the city employment rate for gays wasn’t helping either. 

“W-where?” I heard Taemin whisper against my chest as I continued to hold him close. 

“Not telling.” 

“Wae?” 

“Because…I don’t need you to get any ideas either…” 

“I’m just curious hyung.” He sounded tired like he could fall asleep any moment. I sighed and told him. The Sex Shop. I felt his face heat up, pulling away I saw the blood red blush tinting his cheeks.

“Yah! Lee Taemin! What dirty thoughts are you thinking of?!” I yelled playfully, desperately trying to change the mood. I felt so relieved when he laughed. That laugh was golden and brought us happiness even when our lives weren’t so great. Little did I know that my little mastermind was already devising a plan that would make us a thousand times richer. 

~

The city air was warm tonight, the small breeze that managed to escape down the narrow alley cooled our feverish heads. I smirked from my hiding place, adrenaline pumped through my veins, sparking every nerve in my body. We dressed in black, once again become one with the shadows of the night, moving soundlessly in the dark. We spotted the shop Tease and quickly moved into position. My eyes sparkled with excitement and thrill as I glanced towards my roommate. I watched as his chest rose up and down rapidly, willing himself to calm down before the act. I felt the cold plastic of the toy pistol in my hand, it was only a toy, yet painted black for realistic effect. I took one last deep breath and pulled my black ski mask over my face before nodding to my partner. He nodded with teeth clenched, copying my actions, we prepared to strike.

Key couldn’t help himself. I told him of my plan that following morning of robbing the sex shop. It would be easy as pie. We would take turns scoping out the place, getting to know the layout both inside and out, really understand our surroundings. We would take a night to watch the place from our hideout in the darkened alleyway. What times were the busiest and what were the “dead” hours. From that information, I devised a plan of attack. 

Key refused. Repeatedly. As I knew he would. Yet on the second day without food, Key caved. As I knew he would. I loved Key, he suffered, I suffered. We were one in the same. He saved my life, it would only be fair if I saved his. 

My plan was simple. Get in. Get the cash. Get out. No one sees us, we don’t see them. Completely invisible. My watch beeped, 2am, right on time. One last breath, one last prayer and we were stealthily moving toward the entrance. Key led the way, only to pause when we reached the double glass doors. I nudged him softly and without hesitation he pulled the door open. 

Inside was rows upon rows of racks filled with every porn movie imaginable. Along the walls hung various toys ranging from BDSM equipment to dildos and more. Sexy outfits with matching shoes lined the other wall. The opposite end of the shop was where the two registers were fixed upon a long glass case. The case contained high market tobacco and glassware products and high-end brand new sex toys. A fat bald man, easily in his late 50’s perched himself over the glass counter, a newspaper in his hand and a cigar in his mouth. He barely spared us a glance as he murmured a half-assed welcome. 

Key and I glanced at each other with a smirk. No one else was in the dimly lit shop. This…was going to be a cake walk. 

Quickly I strode right up the man as Key turned, keeping an eye on the door. I took the end of my gun and stuck it right in the man’s face, using the top to push down his newspaper. I loved watching the array of emotions the man expressed as he eyed the gun merely inches from his face. No words were exchanged between us except “You know what to do.” He nodded furiously and immediately went to his first register, opening it, he gathered all of the cash and stuffed it into my open palm. 

“YO.” I whispered harshly grabbing Key’s attention. He bolted to my side, an open black burlap bag was in his hands, patiently awaiting to be filled with cash. I threw the cash I had in my hand into the bag and turned to watch the door. The man having finished with the first register quickly moved to the second. So far so good, no customers and no cops. Yet I couldn’t relax, not until we were running down the alleyways hiding in the shadows once more as the sires roared. I turned to check on Key, to my relief the man was just about done with register two when I heard the front door chime. 

Fuck. Customers. 

I whipped my head around and stood face to face with a tall brown haired man. Slim but muscular under his black undershirt and black leather jacket, and those oh-so-tight black jeans. His hair was tousled and his beautiful brown eyes were wide and wild. I had to catch my breath and remember my task at hand. Key quickly joined my side ready to fight our way out if we needed to. 

“Back up.” I whispered loud enough for all to hear while pointing my gun at the handsome stranger. Yet he just glared at us, his tired eyes almost emotionless. “Come on man. You don’t want this to get messy to you?” I asked almost sweetly, I could almost hear Key’s hushed whispers, but it was difficult to tell what he was saying over my growling stomach. 

Then he laughed. The handsome stranger in front of us laughed. My eyes widened as I watched him almost double over, clutching his stomach as he did so. 

“Yah! What’s so funny Minho?” I heard another voice exclaim from outside of the shop. Suddenly another man, much smaller but just as muscular popped out from behind the other. He was dressed in all black as well, with his hair slightly spiked. I heard Key suck in a breath and knew he was feeling something similar. They were both beautiful. 

“Looks like we got a couple of wanna-be’s here Jong, nothing to get all worked up over.” I saw the Dino looking boy slide his eyes over us both. 

“This…this is what I woke up at two in the morning for?” Suddenly the other began laughing as well. We took this as our cue to run. We knew there was another way out. A back door. Who ever these guys were they obviously weren’t here for the porn. They didn’t look like cops, they looked too young. Whatever the case was, we knew we couldn’t get caught. Silently we moved about in one fluid motion towards the back of the shop, backing away from the laughing duo slowly. We were turning around when the laughter ceased and a strong voice rang out through the shop.

“I really wish you wouldn’t.” There was poison dripping all over the phrase. We were dead men. At least in prison we would get fed right? I turned and my eyes met with the taller man’s. I felt numb, his eyes that were before emotionless were now brimmed and spewing with hate. I gulped hard and glanced to my right. Thinking my partner was as frozen under their gazes as I was was the dumbest thing to think. Of course Key had a way out, he always had a way out of everything. His particular way out of this situation was arching his arm back, a large dildo in his hand. 

3.

2.

1.

FIRE. 

Key shameless chucked the dildo across the room, its rubbery shape wobbling through the air as it closed in on it’s target, the Dino.


	6. Pretty Boy Brawl

Jonghyun screamed at the top of his steel lungs causing me and our assailants to cover our ears in pain. I watched my partner dodge the dildo just in time as it whizzed past his head, slamming and sticking to the glass doors behind us. I looked to Jonghyun who’s eyes were wide, staring directly at the feline male. Anger seethed from him as my gaze locked with the other boy, noticing him flinch at my glare. Typical criminal.

I scoffed as I watched the younger glance desperately around the room, seemingly determined to make an escape. Yet before I could make another move, Jonghyun pounced, tackling the other to the floor, both of them kicking and scratching at each other. Even though Jonghyun could’ve easily overpowered the other, he refused. It was kind of like our own personal rule to never abuse our power, even in fist fights. 

Glancing from Jonghyun back to my opponent, something hard and rubbery slammed into my face. Stammering back I caught the dildo in my hand and looked up to see the boy breathing unevenly. He just chucked a dildo at me. My cheeks reddened…I underestimated that little shit. Throwing the toy angrily to the side I stalked closer to him, he shivered and backed away until he hit the wall. 

“H—hyung…” He whispered worriedly, almost on the verge of tears, but the other couldn’t hear him, he was still rolling around on the floor with dino boy. I stopped just in front of him and gazed into his watery chocolate colored eyes. He was pressed against the wall, his hands balled into fists, his lips quivering. I felt my heart jump, probably from the adrenaline. 

Ugh!

Frustrated, I threw a punch to the side of his head, crushing a hole thru the wall. I saw him gulp and watched his Adam’s apple bob. Silent tears began spilling from his eyes. Get a load of this…a criminal crying…Annoyed I raised my hand to his neck. He flinched and punched me in the gut, however I didn’t move an inch. He gazed up astonished and met my smirk as I pinched his neck, watching in satisfaction as he slid unconscious to the floor. 

Turning back to Jonghyun, I saw that he had also knocked out the other boy and had him dangling from his shoulder. A stupid smirk plastered to his lips. 

“Come on…let’s go home…” I huffed as I picked up my new house guest and hoisted him over my shoulder before walking out the door with hyung right on my heels. 

~

Taemin POV  
I woke up sore and cold. Everything was cold. I shivered in the darkness, my tired bones resting on hard concrete. Slowly I tried to peel my eyes open, finding my vision blurred. The little light that seeped through the darkness was slowly becoming brighter. My head was pounding and my stomach growled. My nails scratched against the floor as I pushed myself up. Glancing around I noticed walls made of the same gray granite as the floor, and bars, solid steel bars trapping us in the small confines. 

Suddenly I heard a low groan, whipping my head around I saw Key, curled into a ball next to me, clutching his stomach and shoulder. Immediately I scurried to his side, the soft light that flickered into the cell allowed me to see Key’s face covered in bruises. I gritted my teeth as I turned him over and pulled him into my lap, desperately trying to assess our situation. I ran my hands over his arms and legs checking for breaks or sprains before noticing beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. His lips were cracked and dry and his body felt hot to the touch. Fever. Three days of not eating or drinking properly, and then the brawl with…

My eyes widened and my hands trembled as I recalled what happened. The porn shop, the two boys from before, the fight, and then darkness. I took a shaky breath as I looked around the cell, beyond the bars was a long hallway and a stone curved staircase that led up to a warm white light. Just outside the bars sat two wooden chairs, neither of them occupied. I strained to see the walls outside, there was not a single clock or window to tell if it was day or night. This wasn’t a modern day jail. This was a dungeon. 

“Good. You’re awake.” I flinched and my breath hitched as I looked around for the source of the sound. I swallowed before calling out to the mysterious figure lurking in the shadows. 

“W-who are you? Where are we?” I heard the shuffling of feet and the scratching of chair legs on concrete. Peering through the bars I saw the man who I fought with the night before, who was beautiful and fearsome at the same time.

“You aren’t in a position to be asking questions right now. So I’m gonna make this simple. Give me your name, the name of your partner, and your confession so I can get you out of my house and give you over to the police.” Even though his voice was threatening he couldn't hide the exhaustion in it. 

“Your house? You have a dungeon in your house…” 

“Look kid. I don't have all night-”

“I’m not a kid, I’m 23 thank you very much.” I smirked to myself. This was a game I could play. I may not be physically strong like my captor but my mental strength knew no bounds. I would get us out of this mess yet, for Key’s sake, I had to. 

“I’m not going to repeat myself. Your name and your confession.” He sounded more aggravated and I could've sworn I saw him tense in the chair. 

“No.”

“Wha- NO?!” 

“Yeah. No.” I said flatly as I gently ran a hand through Key’s sweat slicked hair. More sweat dripped from his head, I needed to get him out of here, and fast. I looked at my captor sitting outside the cell. He leaned forward, the flickering light made his facial features sharper and more deadly, his eyes looked cold and lifeless.

“I don’t have time to fuck around with you-”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you take us to the police in the first place?!” I spat out harshly. He was silent for a moment before huffing out his response. 

“…Because it was three in the fucking morning and I didn’t feel like dropping your asses off at the station.”

“Not my problem.”

“No you ARE my problem. Now if you don’t tell me what I need to know I’ll starve you and your feline friend.” I chucked to myself. He can threaten me all he wants, I refused to cave. I looked down at Key; a smirk tugged at my lips. 

“Heh, what’s one more day.” He paused for a moment to lean back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sorry?”

“We’re already starving, so what’s one more day?” I caught him shifting uncomfortably in his chair out of the corner of my eye. My smirk grew wider, my plan was working. 

“Ok, look. Just tell me what I want, you’ll go to the police station and get out of my house and I’ll guarantee that you and your friend get fed. Everyone wins.”

“Yea…except that I don’t win. We still go to jail while you lounge around in your wannabe Bat Cave.” At that exact moment Key began hacking violently, his body curling in on itself. I felt my heart stop as I held him closer, doing anything to try and comfort him. Suddenly I heard the scrapping noise of the chair legs, whipping my head around to see my captor had risen to peek further into the cell. I looked down at Key once more, before quickly shedding off my jacket and wrapping him in it. A cold chill ran down my spine as I tried to nestle him in my arms. 

“I’ll be back.” I turned to see the handsome strange bound up the stairs and into the light. I shuffled around and pressed my back against the concrete wall, pulling my hyung with me, his head cradled gently in my lap. I breathed deeply, slowly taking in my surroundings and quickly coming to the conclusion that there was no escape. Diplomacy and negotiating was our only chance of survival — if anything I could buy us some time, one for Key to get better, and second for us to plan an escape. 

I waited for what felt like hours before I heard a large wooden door opening and soft padded footsteps descending the stairs. I looked up to see another male, different from the two we met last night and myself earlier. He was shorter, but seemed muscular, of course I couldn’t truly tell under…what was that? A butler’s uniform? I couldn’t help notice the small silver tray he carried that contained two glasses of ice cold water. 

“Who are you supposed to be? Jarvis?” The other chuckled, his smile making his eyes turn into crescent moons. 

“No no. More like…Alfred.”

“Oh my God. He really thinks he’s Batman.” I whispered just loud enough for the two of us to hear. 

“Well…you aren’t entirely wrong. My name is Onew, I’m the butler to the master’s of the house. 

“You mean flaming frog and dino breath?” He chuckled and nodded.

“Of course they go by more normal names. Your “flaming frog” is Master Choi Minho, and the other is Master Kim Jonghyun.” As he said this, Onew produced a keycard from the front breast pocket of his tailor made suit. He quickly slid the card in place and we both watched as the cell door slid open. Automatic huh. My eyebrow quirked up, as he approached and carefully lowered the tray. “Here.” 

I glanced from him and then to the water. “It’s not drugged is it?” He chuckled again. 

“No. It’s not. Although my masters can be a bit rough around the edges, they only want what’s best for their city and it’s people.” 

“Their city? What do they like own it?” As teased as I plucked one glass from the tray. 

“Not in the way you would think…” He watched intrigued as I held Key’s head up and pressed the glass to his lips. He groaned as the water trickled down his throat. After managing to drink, I fished an ice cube out and pressed it to his neck before sliding it down his face and neck. He still felt feverish and my worry only increased. “Will he be okay?”

“He has to be.” I whispered without glancing up. Onew leaned down, setting the tray on the floor he expertly drew a hankerchief from his pocket and pressed it to Key’s face. Yet upon doing so, a small device, no bigger than a flashlight fell from the same pocket. Flushed, we reached for it at the same time, however I was quicker. I was about to hand it back to him when I noticed the small white inscription carved into the side. 

“Swiss Polyfur Magnetizing wire cutters. Model A-237. Good brand.” After inspecting it further I noticed something…odd. “You…you replaced the steal cutters with a titanium blade to maximize strength and used the magnetic pushback to divide the power in half making it lighter….did you customize it yourself? I don’t remember titanium being standard issue.” I looked up to hand the wire cutters back then I saw Onew’s frozen glare, his eyes wide and wild.

“Uhh I…yeah. How did you—“

“My family use to work with these all the time. They had a certain…occupation that required them to know stuff like this.” Suddenly Onew plopped down smack in front of me, passing me yet another device from his pocket. I felt Key let out a satisfied sigh as he curled further into my lap, then suddenly I heard him snoring softly. I looked down and smiled, keeping the ice pressed to his head. A little rest wouldn’t hurt him, and… I looked up at the butler, a sweet smile gracing my lips…maybe befriending the butler might help us in the end. 

~

“What about calibrating the internal mechanism to a higher speed?” 

“I tried that. But all it does it make the motor overheat. It’s a handheld launcher, so if it overheats—

“It burns the user. What about adding a cooling agent to the motor, like an encompassing latex bond tha—

“Onew! What…what the hell dude?” It had been three hours since the man who captured us…Minho…and Jonghyun returned to our humble cell. In that time, Key had drank an entire glass of water and used up all the ice cubes. He was now resting semi-peacefully in my lap. Onew and I talked the entire time, he was smart. Extremely smart. I came to find out that he was a weapons engineer, a damn good one at that. Through our brief conversation, much to my own surprise I grew to like him and he liked me. I felt only slight bad that I was using him…slightly.

“Onew…we asked you to keep an eye on them, not befriend them.” Onew and I looked like deer in headlights. I was about to protest when Onew quickly jumped in. 

“Guys. I don’t think you get it. This kid’s a genius. He understands all my designs!” Well, good to know the plan is working.

“O—kay…and what of the other criminal?” Minho blurted out uncaringly. 

“WE AREN’T CRIMINALS!” I yelled and Minho replied with a scoff. 

“Oh. He passed out midway through our talk about the internal apparatus of—you know what…nevermind.” Just then Key started to cough, causing me to immediately sit up and hold on to his shoulders. 

“Hyung! Hyung it’s okay. I’m here.” He grabbed my arms and clutched them tighter, his body wrenching as his coughing became more violently. Then I felt a warm wetness dampening my shirt. I looked down and my breath caught in my throat. “HYUNG!” I yelled as I tried to sit him up. Blood streaked the side of his lips as he coughed up more blood. I got scared…terrified actually. I thought he was getting better. He was sleeping so soundly…how could I have let my guard down? Suddenly I was face to face with Jonghyun and Minho who had entered the cell at lightening speed to investigate. I turned my gaze to Minho who flinched upon seeing my tears. I didn’t care anymore. Fuck the plan. Fuck escaping. I didn’t care if I spent the rest of my life behind bars; as long as I could save Key. 

“Please…please I’ll tell you whatever you want. Just help him!” Minho paused for only a moment before meeting Jonghyun’s quick glance. Then Key was scooped from my arms and rushed up the stairs. I scampered to my feet and was half way through the threshold when I was violently pushed back into the cell, the cold iron bars slamming in my face. 

“WAIT! Please let me come with you. He needs me!” I flew myself against the bars, the iron echoing through the damp basement. 

“Stay.” Minho ordered as he turned to leave.

“No. No. NO! Please I swear I won’t run away! I swear!” I screamed my fists tightening, the metal making my hands red and raw. 

“What is he to you?” I froze at the question. Minho only repeated himself impatiently. 

“He’s my hyung.” 

“Your hyung, or your boyfriend?” My mouth slightly dropped at this. Of all the things to ask…this was his first question. I bit my tongue and glared my captor down. Would he be like the rest? Would he deny Key aid if he knew?

“I—No. No he’s not.” 

“Really? Then why so desperate to save him?” He cocked his head to the side, a slight smirk resting on his full lips. I dropped my head as tears continued to fall. 

“Wouldn’t you if it was your brother?” He stopped then, his features softening as he continued to look at me with pathetic eyes. 

“I’ll be back…soon.” He turned without another word and marched up the stairs to God knows where. I slunk down and sat with my back pressed against the rusted metal, my hands loosely gripping the bars beside me. I felt more alone than I had back in that alleyway so many years ago. I closed my eyes and willed the memories away. Instead I prayed, and swore, and prayed some more. My only thoughts were on Key now. 

~

Minho POV

“How’s he looking?” I asked as I barged into one of the many spare bedrooms of the mansion. It was decorated in the same modern style as the rest of the house. The queen sized bed was plush with white sheets and comforter. Jonghyun sat on one side of the bed as Onew stood on the other. Lying in the middle was the thief from the night before. He looked pale and pasty, his eyes were sunken in and sweat dripped from his brow. I glanced up at Onew who was busily taking his vitals and setting up all sorts of medical contraptions and devices. 

“Well…as far as I can tell Master Minho, there’s a lot of things that could be wrong. If not a combination of things.” 

“Meaning?” 

“He’s dehydrated for one, even though we gave him so much water. On top of that, he has a sever cold, borderline phenomena, and exhaustion. 

“What about the blood?” Jonghyun surprised me with a concerned whisper. His eyes never once leaving the younger. 

“That’s…a bit more complicated.” Jonghyun and I turned, silently giving Onew permission to continue. “He’s severely malnourished, his body is literally hurting itself to tell him to eat.” 

“It’s been almost seven hours since we brought them here. How could he be—“

“It’s possible. The other one…when I was interrogating him, threatening him actually…he hinted to something like this. That they were already starving and… “what’s one more day?” Onew bit his lip, his mind already going a mile a minute.

“Guys. I know I’m not the detective here, but do you think that maybe…they were stealing because they were starving?” I forced myself to bite back a growl. 

“Doubt it. They’re probably faking—”

“Does he look like he’s faking to you Minho?!” Jonghyun yelled. I took a step back, my eyes wide with shock. I looked over the feline boy again and immediately felt the stinging twang of guilt rise up in my chest. I thought back to the boy I kept locked in the cell. He said he was 23, yet he looked so small and fragile, even if I didn’t have powers I could break him. He looked so helpless, my heart thumped at his big brown eyes that were soaked with tears. What if it was your brother? I looked at Jonghyun, he was right…there was nothing I wouldn’t do for him. 

“How long until he’s stable?” 

“Probably within the hour.” 

“Good. Let me know when he is, then I’ll bring up his cohort.”


End file.
